Hey Moon
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: La hija de Yamato y Sora se gradúa para ir a la Universidad, pero ¿por qué hay tanta tristeza en sus corazones? Sus sentimientos, los deseos, los miedos, las ilusiones y el amor de ambas, madre e hija, encontrados en la noche especial de Tsuki Ishida.


Hola a todos, niños, niñas, ancianos, ancianas, mami, papi ¡Hola Christofer Drew! También te amo. Pasando la presentación sin demasiado sentido traigo un nuevo fic, prometo no ser demasiado… dramática en éste. ¿Por qué decidí escribir un fic de los hijos de los elegidos? ¡Yo qué sé!

Bien, no sé cuántos lo sepan pero me acabo de graduar de Bachiller, por ende, me encuentro en las inscripciones universitarias y todo ese proceso de crecimiento académico y bla bla bla. El punto es dedicar esto a los que ya salimos de la preparatoria, y nos lanzamos de cabeza a la Universidad, a los que ya están en ella y los que van aún a secundaria, no importa. Es para todos los que luchamos por alcanzar una meta estudiando, rompiéndonos la cabeza y amaneciendo con el libro en la cara. Una vez alguien me dijo: "**Conquista tus metas, un paso a la vez**", y de eso trata éste fic, de luchas y constancia. Dedicado a todos.

Anuncio también, que incluí partes de mi discurso de graduación… (que aún no lo recito pues mi graduación es la próxima semana) ¿Me extendí demasiado? ¡Damn! Y debía ser una mini introducción.

Nota. Para entender un poco mejor éste fic, se puede leer el fic _Ángel _y _Your Guardian Angel_, aunque **no** lo considero estrictamente necesario, sólo para no estar tan perdidos en cuanto a ciertas cosillas que Sora menciona. Aunque, si lo desean, pueden leer éste primero y luego ambas historias y comprender ligeramente otro poco.

Como siempre, el disclaimer… Digimon no me pertenece, y utilizo a los personajes sin fines de lucro. Los dejo con la lectura.

**.Hey Moon.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Me sentí el corazón más engrandecido que antes, sentí tantos nervios como ella que comencé a sudar y seguro el maquillaje se me correría apenas saliera a la calle para subirme al auto, pero tampoco importaba mucho, lo único con sentido era hacer que ella pasara una noche de ensueño.

—¡Auch! ¡Mamá, me quemaste! —exclamó la pequeña niña grande que tenía sentada en frente de mí.

Ensueño, con una quemadura hecha por mis descuidos.

—Tsuki, tienes que quedarte quietecita, por estar de impaciente no quedarás bien.

—¡Mamá, es la ceremonia nada más! No te compliques tanto, por favor —dijo ella, siempre dejándose llevar por la sencillez, yo también, desde pequeña era así pero mi hija se llevaba esa "sencillez" a otro nivel.

—Y vas a lucir magnífica, no te estoy haciendo un peinado loco como el que le hizo Miyako a Sakura en su acto de grado.

Mi hija dejó escapar una sonrisa y rodeó los ojos con gracia, siempre risueña. Yo me reí con ella pues no recordaba a una mujer más exagerada y estrambótica que Miyako, y eso que no me olvidaba de Mimi, ella ya había perdido un poco ese sentir del color rosa y se nivelaba a un lila o morado porque al tener sólo un hijo varón no podía bañarlo en rosas cada mañana. Definitivamente Andy la había cambiado un montón, sobretodo por la responsabilidad de un niño como tal y también, ser madre soltera por muchos años, hasta que comenzó a salir de nuevo con Taichi.

Algo similar le sucedió a Koushiro, sólo que él tenía una niña aunque ella solía ser más como Izzy con eso de las computadoras, igualmente le quedaba esa personalidad maternal que me recordaba a una chiquilla que conocía mucho mejor que nadie, y por eso era la mejor amiga de mi hija, aunque Kaede fuera dos años menor.

—Saku es igual a tía Miyako, a ella le encantó tener rizos por primera vez. A mí me gusta mi cabello porque es liso al igual que el tuyo, pero odio el color… me siento como una oxigenada a veces.

—¿Qué? No sabes lo hermoso que es ser rubia. Ahí tienes a tu padre como ejemplo.

—A papá le luce pero a mí no, ¿sabes qué piensan los chicos de mí? Que soy hueca como toda rubia —ella bufó de puro estrés—, no sé porqué no pude nacer pelirroja.

Me reí por ese comentario pero no descuidé el planchado de mi hija para evitar quemarla de nuevo. Ambas llegamos al acuerdo de arreglarlo para que quedara lo más liso posible, a mí me gustó la idea y ella optó por el corte del flequillo. Tsuki jamás lo usó porque creía que eso era de chicas "fresas", siempre decía que las odiaba y aseguraban ellas eran la abominación del planeta; mi hija jamás fue demasiado femenina ni demasiado varonil pues conservaba en su corazón una sensibilidad más aguda que la de su padre.

Ese sentir de protección era de ambos. Aunque yo lo sentía con casi cualquier persona, Yamato le dedicaba todo el amor a su hermano Takeru, y ella quería mucho a Kyuzo, aunque él la molestara cuando está a solas con su novio. Eran los típicos hermanos, pelean y se reconcilian casi al instante.

Takeru… y Kyuzo, ¡cuánto se parecían! Desde ese sentir de la naturaleza hasta el deber de proteger a todos y dárselas de valiente. También lo vería a él esta noche, su hijo, Kazetsuga, se había graduado el año anterior, junto con su hermanastro, Aoi; Sousuke y Sakura, la mayor de todos, pero igualmente todos ellos asistirían incluyendo a sus padres. Tsuki se graduaría igual con los hijos de algunos de nuestros amigos, el hijo de Taichi, Makoto, la hija de Cody que tantas veces intentó forjar amistad con Tsuki hasta que por fin lo logró, Hayley. Andy y Adam, el pequeño clon de Joe, también estarían en la ceremonia esta noche.

—Ser pelirroja también es difícil. Muchas veces me dijeron cabeza de zanahoria o cerro encendido.

Tsuki se carcajeó como solamente ella sabía hacerlo y me levanté de la silla para continuar el peinado.

—Listo, voltéate para cortar el flequillo —le pedí a Tsuki, me daba tanta ilusión verle el cabello rubio largo hasta más abajo de los hombros.

Tsuki nunca se sentía demasiado contenta con su apariencia, lo sabía porque ahora que tenía 17 años había cambiado un poco, antes no hacía más que valerse de sí misma (o hacer el intento), y casi nunca se abría a hablar con las personas, yo entraba en ese grupo de personas a los que le daba vergüenza comentar algo, por eso ella acudía a su padre como refugio de consuelo por miedo a ser cuestionada por mí. Yamato siempre le respondía que no tuviera miedo de contarme las cosas y que él sabía a la perfección que existían esos instantes donde surgirían temas de mujeres, y él no podría responderle como merecía.

Desde aquel momento, a sus 13 años, Tsuki se abrió a su madre e iniciamos ese nexo que aún conservamos, ella es mi mejor amiga y yo la suya, pero eso sí… sigo siendo su madre y a veces soy demasiado dura con ella sin querer serlo, porque no pienso las cosas antes de decirlas. Nunca cambié eso en mí. Ese defecto también lo heredó ella, mientras que su hermano, Kyuzo, guarda más de mi apariencia que mi personalidad…

También mantiene ésa combinación con Yamato, apariencia y el oído musical… y he allí uno de los problemas por los cuales discutimos repetidas veces, sus salidas nocturnas con los chicos de la banda. Sí, Tsuki era vocalista de un grupo, pero a diferencia de su padre, ella prefirió tocar la guitarra. La batería la ocupa su primo Kazet Takaishi, y el bajo lo maneja Makoto Yagami. El teclado increíblemente es para Kaede Izumi, una niña pequeña pero con suficiente razonamiento como para erradicar las locuras del bajista y la guitarrista de los **Young Aliens**.

—Listo —anuncié dando el último tijerazo—, mírate en el espejo y dime si la quieres más corta.

Tsuki corrió contenta y sonrió acariciándose los mechones rubios para cubrirse las orejas y arreglarse un poco mejor el fleco que yo acababa de cortarle.

—Quedó perfecto mamá. Muchas gracias.

Otro detalle, su pie era tan blanca como la de su padre y delicada como la mía, por lo que verla sonrojada era todo un espectáculo, y más aún, cuando se lo decía y sonreía para mostrar los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver aún más preciosa.

La amaba, no sólo por ser fruto del amor entre Yamato y yo, sino porque fue ella quien regresó la confianza que había perdido durante un buen tiempo. Nunca olvidé a nuestro primer hijo, sus ojos tan azules como los de ella y el cabello ligeramente más oscuro, sin llegar a ser un naranja profundo. Todos lo recordábamos, Kyuzo jamás se sintió golpeado cuando les contamos a ambos pero a Tsuki la afecta terriblemente, por ello colgó una de sus fotografías en su habitación, cuando Keita tenía sólo cinco días de vida.

Sabía que mi hija no iba a cambiar su personalidad porque se graduase, Tsuki seguiría cantando _Bad Romance_ hasta ponerse ronca sobre la cama y tocaría guitarra como un himno de las buenas noches y decirle adiós al sol. En realidad, escogimos ese nombre porque sabíamos que ella sería lo único que iluminaría nuestra noche oscura llena de neblina.

Sabía también, que éste era un gran paso a un nuevo mundo, que, aunque me doliera y no quisiera, tendría que soltarle la mano en algún momento, y el momento había llegado. Yo, su madre, sólo me encargaba de guiarla por el camino que yo creía correcto, pero a fin de cuentas la decisión quedó siempre en sus manos e hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre estaría orgullosa de mi pequeña Luna brillante.

Brillante, carismática, a veces huraña y arisca, otras desbordaba dulzura que atemorizaba, y aún así era mi única hija hembra, la única Takenouchi que llevaría una parte de mí más lejos que nadie.

Ahora estaba segura que si mi pequeña niña grande se caía yo caería con ella internamente, porque la llevo en mi corazón y ella a mí en el suyo. Puede que no sea la mejor persona para expresar sentimientos pero sus ojos supieron eternamente demostrarme la pureza de su alma y las mejores intensiones de avanzar, de continuar su camino, de que ella tuviera las mejores calificaciones, de que mantuviera la fortaleza de ser vocalista de un grupo, las tardes que pasábamos juntas en gimnasio, las noches de compras y cómo, con dedicación, había mantenido la relación con Makoto.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir en la sala de nuestra casa mientras admiraba las fotos con mi hija recién nacida, sus primeros pasos, cuando se vestía de vaquera y cuando jugaba con legos y carros, jamás con muñecas porque les quitaba las cabezas. Cuando comenzó a estudiar, cuando nació su hermano menor y cuando aprendió a usar la guitarra y tocó _Smoke on the Water_ para su padre en su cumpleaños. Cada paso, en cada caminar, podía verme a mí misma detrás de ella… sus acciones eran las mías y aún me sentía responsable de su presente, su pasado… pero su futuro… ya su futuro no era mío, sino de Tsuki.

Fui hasta la ventana, para concluir de limpiar mis débiles lágrimas corredizas, tampoco me preocupé porque de todas formas ya debía maquillarme de nuevo. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre recordando los nueve meses que ella estuvo dentro de mí, quería volver a sentir esa patada, ese aliento por dentro diciéndome: "Vamos Sora, sé fuerte, serás una gran madre", esos meses que fuimos sólo ella y yo… ahora deseaba que revivieran.

¿Regresar el tiempo?

¿Acaso esa era la solución?

Mi hija seguiría en casa, igual la vería cada mañana pero, ¿por qué me dolía imaginarla recibiendo un título… o en la Universidad? No. No era dolor, ni tristeza, era nostalgia.

Recordé mi graduación con esperanzas, con mi cabello también arreglado pero por Mimi, mi madre en las primeras filas sonriendo y mi padre junto a ella con la sonrisa dibujada a acuarela que tanto le gustaba a Toshiko. Cuando mencionaron mi nombre y subí a recibir el documento que indicaba que todos mis esfuerzos dieron frutos. Más tarde subir a la tribuna, igual que ella, y dar el discurso para finalizar todo… donde moría el uniforme verde, terminaban los pisos del Instituto Odaiba oscureciéndose y perdiendo brillo.

Sin embargo tenía presente que yo brillaría más por compartir esa felicidad con mis amigos. Mimi llorando mientras decía lo importante que eran los amigos, Taichi con los ojos abiertos pues no sabía qué tan poética llegaba a ser, Yamato sereno y sonriendo… orgulloso de mí.

Toshiko… lloraba…

Hace tantos años que me preguntaba el por qué y nunca quise preguntarle. Ahora lo comprendía a la perfección.

Era dejarme volar sola, saltar del nido. Era tomar una decisión, escoger estudiar Diseño de Modas, escoger más tarde vivir sola con Yamato, platicarle de la boda y más tarde decirle que se convertiría en abuela.

Entonces… ¿Tsuki también haría eso? Quería pensar mejor que no, al menos por ahora. Yo tenía a mi otro pedazo de cielo, pero sin uno jamás sería lo mismo, ahora no lo era. Keita, Tsuki y Kyuzo, más que personas con las que convivía todos los días, eran más que unos ángeles y tres dolores de cabeza. Tenían parte de él y mía.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme desde atrás y me volteé para encarar a mi esposo y abrazarme más a él mientras pudiera, pues sabía que con el pasar de los años sólo me quedaría él. Todos se irían, pero por ello también debía mantenerme erguida… por el orgullo, por lo satisfactorio que era saber que avanzaban como yo avancé, y que serían, quizá, lo que yo soy hoy.

—No tienes que llorar por ella —musitó Yamato en mi oído sin dejar de acariciarme la espalda, él sabía lo bien que me hacía sentir eso—. Está creciendo, deberías verla…

—Está feliz…

—Claro que lo está, ¿tú no lo estuviste cuando pasaste por eso? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos, parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mi vista y dejar que chocaran nuestras miradas rojizas… _él también estuvo llorando_.

—Por supuesto, estaban todos… papá, mamá, Tai, Mimi, tú… Koushiro… —no terminé de nombrar a los presentes pues mi voz perdió fuerza y volví a hundirme en el pecho de mi esposo. Él, que había estado conmigo todo este tiempo y se quedaría dentro de mis pensamientos por siempre—. Y apenas tiene diecisiete.

Yamato se rió con tristeza pero intentó animarme con ese sonido que amaba, y lo logró, sacándome una profunda sonrisa que escondía detrás de mi corazón desdichado.

—Tú lo dijiste: **diecisiete**, Sora; aún es tu bebé.

—¿Recuerdas cuando la acunaba en mis brazos? —él asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza—, era tan pequeñita… más pequeña de lo que fueron sus dos hermanos.

—Y demasiado traviesa, ¿y cuando se escondió en la secadora y no quiso salir hasta que llegara Makoto a verla?

—También…

Nos quedamos allí en la ventana admirando las luces de toda la ciudad, consulté mi pequeño reloj de muñeca y ya estábamos casi a la hora de irnos, y yo aún debía re arreglarme el maquillaje. Me sequé las lágrimas pero ya estaban casi pegadas, y sonreí al ver el rimel en mis manos.

—Sigo siendo llorona.

—Y así me encantas, Sora —Yamato se inclinó y me besó en los labios despacio, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, llevándome al mundo que tanto me encantaba. Él mundo canela y dulce que había creado desde los ocho años para mí, el lugar perfecto para imaginar y soñar.

Podía volar, podía gritar, llorar, reír histéricamente y amarlo a él perennemente. Abrí un poco mi boca y lo dejé entrar gustosa dejándome llevar por esa sensación de protección a la que ya me había acostumbrado por más de 20 años. No interesaba que tuviéramos cuarenta o más, lo que quedaba era su sonrisa que seguía enamorándome como la primera vez, y el brillo de sus ojos, que en la vida desapareció.

Debía seguir confiando en mi intuición y en todas mis primeras veces. El primer instante en que lo vi, cuando lo besé, cuando hicimos el amor, cuando puso un anillo en mi dedo, cuando me abrazó y me ayudó en los partos de nuestros hijos.

Entonces me di cuenta que por más que pasaran los años ellos seguirían siendo parte de mí. Tsuki me amaría como la primera vez y seguiría confiándome las cosas, Kyuzo no me olvidaría por ningún motivo… seguirían siendo mi Luna y mi Sol cuando el tiempo estuviera malo, yo me sentiría igual de protegida que ahora con ellos.

Dejamos de besarnos y le regalé la sonrisa de siempre, Yamato me imitó y también recurrió al duelo de la sonrisa más encantadora, que por supuesto él ganó. Le dije que volvía en un minuto y fui a lavarme la cara para acomodar mi rostro y atuendo, el vestido dorado me quedaba bien porque mantuve el peso saludable de una mujer como yo, igual que Yamato. Luego de estar lista, salí para revisar de nuevo mi reloj y ya estábamos sobre la hora acordada.

Kyuzo esperaba paciente con su padre en el sofá, _paciente_… tal vez exageraba un poquito. Pisaba múltiples veces el suelo con el zapato y tenía los brazos cruzados, Yamato rodó los ojos y yo le sonreí a mi pequeño que apenas estaba en secundaría (pronto me tocaría repasar estos momentos con él). El flux negro de rayas finas le quedaba perfecto y la camisa verde lo hacía parecer todo un hombre, su peinado era igual al de su padre de joven, cuando tenía catorce. Yamato conservaba lo tradicional y usó su camisa blanca favorita.

—¡Mamá, transformaste a Tsuki! —acusó Kyuzo—, ella nunca tarda tanto en arreglarse.

—Dale su tiempo —fue mi respuesta y me uní a ellos en la espera.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y Yamato también comenzó a desesperarse, entonces Kyuzo fue a buscarla en su habitación, escuchamos el portazo y luego un silencio espeluznante. Mi esposo y yo nos miramos y quedamos confundidos esperando algo. Pocos segundos más tarde, atravesaron el pasillo los dos, Kyuzo sostenía a Tsuki con su brazo, él seguía siendo más alto que ella; mi hija llegó apenada y con las mejillas coloradas por el maquillaje, los labios brillantes por el bálsamo y los ojos iluminados con un rosa pálido que combinaba con toda ella. El flequillo había enmarcado su rostro y la sonrisa de vergüenza le daba el toque final.

Yo me llevé las manos a la boca de la impresión y Yamato corrió hasta ella y le dio una vuelta para que su vestido rosa con negro se moviera y pareciera una bailarina por la finura de sus piernitas pálidas y los tacones plateados se movieron con armonía y gracia. Luego fui hasta ella y la abracé profundamente… mi Tsuki creció demasiado rápido.

¿Hace qué tanto la vi en mis brazos cubierta con su primer gorrito? ¿Hace cuánto conocí sus habilidades mentales? ¿Cuándo dijo mamá? ¿Y papá? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde qué dio sus primeros pasos? ¿El primer diente? ¿La primera comida sólida? ¿La pequeña vez que fue al baño sola? Todos esos instantes se quedaron en mi corazón y ahora me costaba tanto verla de 1.61 metros y más guapa que nunca.

Me dije a mí misma que no lloraría ahora por ella, no luego de todo lo que había pasado… sólo podía estar orgullosa de ella, mi luz nocturna.

.

.

.

_Tsuki Ishida POV's_

—También… hoy dejamos atrás esos momentos donde nos gritamos, donde peleamos, cuando hicimos travesuras y cuando nos reprendieron por ellas. Por dentro y por fuera seguimos siendo unos niños con todas las ganas de conocer al mundo extraño y diferente que se nos avecina, ¿saben qué vamos a hacer con ese mundo? No sé, pero es mejor comenzar a verle siempre el lado positivo a cada tontería que hagamos, aprendamos de los pequeños y grandes errores que cometamos de hoy en adelante. Eso es lo bonito de equivocarnos. Porque la vida es un trampolín, la gravedad nos hace caer pero al bajar y elevarnos de nuevo, llegamos más alto y con más fuerza.

—Porque cuando anhelamos una meta, luchamos por ella, y cuando por fin la conseguimos nos damos cuenta que las metas continúan, y daremos todo por alcanzarlas…

El escenario era mi lugar, comprendí lo mucho que anhelaba que llegara este momento. El birrete y la toga azul estaban en su lugar y mi sonrisa pegada en donde debía estar. Estuve alrededor de dos semanas intentando hacer un buen discurso, algo emotivo, infantil, sensible y esperanzador. Pensé que sería tan fácil como escribir la letra de una canción pero luego me enteré que implicaba algo más complicado como componer los acordes.

—Papá, mamá, a ellos que nos cuidaron, nos ayudaron en los momentos más confusos, nos enseñaron como caminar y como caer, más que pagar el instituto… a ellos principalmente hay que agradecerles que estemos aquí, aunque peleemos porque no nos dejen salir, porque queramos esto… o queramos aquello, ellos son nuestra razón para respirar y para que yo esté parada leyendo esto. Y sabemos que esa es la mejor herencia que nos pueden dejar.

Dejé que mis ojos se rodaran directamente hasta mi madre, ella sonreía desde su asiento y papá la abrazaba de medio lado. Noté como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y cerré los míos para no llorar también. Ése era uno de mis problemas… **mamá**. Sabía que le afectaba este cambio y el avance, mas no en qué sentido, positivo o negativo. Me costaba también verla así, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo… entonces deseé volverme al pasado, pero apenas lo pensé me arrepentí.

—A nuestros compañeros, a nuestros amigos y a los casi hermanos que nos ayudaron a levantarnos de esas caídas, así como los que estuvieron debajo para atajarnos, los que nos insultaron con cariño y los que nos quieren con toda el alma, a ellos y a ellas, también gracias, por enseñarnos el valor de una amistad… que es lo más preciado que un ser humano puede tener.

Justo en frente estaban ellos, quienes me habían acompañado en los momentos más difíciles. Makoto nunca dejó de sonreírme y eso me descontrolaba un poco porque mi apariencia no ayudaba demasiado con mi autoestima. Hayley lloraba como toda un cría; Andy me guiñaba el ojo de rato en rato para llenarme de confianza y Adam consolaba a la única chica de los que mencioné y consideraba mis hermanos…

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, a nosotros mismos, por ser quienes tuvimos la voluntad principal de llegar a esta meta, esta línea que está justo en frente de nosotros y que atravesaremos solos, pero con cada una de las personas que acabo de mencionar en nuestros corazones. Antes de amar a los demás, debemos aprender a amarnos a nosotros mismos, por eso démonos un abrazo y querámonos, luchemos por nuestro futuro… porque es nuestro y de nadie más.

Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse y me bajé de la tarima dando brinquitos, siendo alabada por mis profesores y en la escalera, recibí el caluroso abrazo de Kaede, a quién aún le faltaba un año para graduarse.

La ceremonia terminó con el típico lanzamiento de birretes al aire y luego los abrazos. A quien acudí primero fue a Makoto que me mantuvo en sus brazos un buen rato y luego concluimos las felicitaciones con un corto beso en la mejilla, pues a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba ser demasiado obvios en la relación, y luego se fue a recibir halagos de su familia.

—Hey, Tsukita ¡Felicitaciones! —me dijo el tío Tai, y me dio un tierno abrazo, seguido del de Mimi y su hijo Andy, también mi gran amigo. Luego, sin que pudiera darme cuenta, él le dio un empujón a Makoto mandándolo a mi lado—. ¡Sonrían!

Fue rápido, y a como pude intenté sonreír a tiempo para la fotografía. Mi novio me dio un apretón de mano y me fui a reunir con mi familia, no sin antes tropezarme con Hayley llena de lágrimas, jurando que me extrañaría y que le habían encantado mis palabras, la animé diciéndole que igual seguiríamos en contacto ya que ambas sabíamos dónde vivíamos.

Abracé a Kyuzo, mi atolondrado hermano y él no hizo más que revolverme el flequillo que mamá me había cortado antes de venir. Seguido de papá… papá era simplemente enorme y eso me gustaba porque, al igual que cuando era pequeña, podía seguir escondiéndome en sus brazos gigantes. Mamá, que me esperaba atrás, era tan pequeña como yo, apenas unos cuantos centímetros más alta, y eso que tenía tacones.

—Tsuki… —sentí sus manos frías en mi espalda y me miró al rostro, entonces volvió a abrazarme de felicidad pura—. No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido.

—No esperabas que tuviera diez años toda la vida y me quedara en el Instituto Odaiba para siempre, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no, sólo… sólo que me cuesta un poquito asimilar lo rápido que crecen los niños, digo, los adolescentes —ella dio un respingo y comprendí que había estado llorando un buen rato, la miré preocupada y la tomé de la mano alejándola del bullicio de gente que había, las familia felicitándose y sacando fotografías de todo el momento feliz.

La llevé hasta la parte trasera del instituto, un pequeño jardín que tenían en las instalaciones, hasta con una fuente iluminada y nos sentamos justo en frente de ésta. Sora, como a veces la llamaba y ella solía quedar extrañada, se sentó primero y luego yo a su lado me recosté en su hombro, en silencio ambas admiramos la fuente colorida y lo mucho que implicaba dejar la preparatoria, entrar en un nuevo mundo como lo era la universidad.

Más que avanzar y que cumplir otra meta, debía irme sola, debía elegir sola, debía comerme al mundo sin permiso de mamá y papá, pero como lo dije en el discurso es como lo sientía… ellos seguirán en mi corazón y pensaré en ellos al tomar la decisión que sea.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —pregunté por fin, y vaya que la agarré con la guardia baja.

Mamá no dijo nada por el momento pero hizo ademán de vergüenza y no querer hablar al cubrirse el rostro con el cabello, cosa que yo también hacía cuando estaba avergonzada.

—Mírate. Con esa toga, el pergamino en la mano… —mamá suspiró y levantó la cabeza hacia la fuente, yo la imité y la dejé de mirar para quitarle la presión que seguro sentía—. No lo sé Tsuki, orgullo, felicidad, nostalgia, ironía… hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza, y tú has crecido tan rápido.

—Sabías que algún día crecería —hubo un intervalo largo—. Y aún me falta mucho por crecer, pero mami —casi nunca la llamaba así, sólo cuando en verdad me salía del corazón. Éste era ese momento, ella volteó al escuchar que la llamé así— yo voy a estar contigo, no importan los años que pasen siempre voy a ser tu hija, ¡qué importa si estudio mecánica! Seguiré siendo tu amiga y quien te ayudé cuando lo necesites. Yo te necesito ahora aunque no lo creas, necesito que estés feliz por mí y que seas fuerte… para mí también es doloroso avanzar, ¿para ti no lo fue?

Ella se quedó callada pero las acciones valieron más que palabras, me miró con una sonrisa y los ojos rojos ya vidriosos, yo no pude ser más fuerte que ella y comencé a llorar lanzándome a sus brazos esperando recibir ese cariño de madre que ella me daba todos los días y ahora incrementaba porque la situación lo ameritaba.

—Por supuesto que lo fue, pero es parte de vivir… y he comprendido que esta es tu vida y —ella suspiró— cualquier decisión que tomes yo estaré allí para apoyarte en ella, por más descabellada que sea.

—¿Y si quiero formar una empresa automotriz? —pregunté divertida.

—Mientras tú lo desees y luches por eso, entonces te apoyaré, Tsuki —fue su respuesta mientras me quitaba las lágrimas y se reía al ver el rimel en su mano—. Vamos a arreglarte, no querrás que Makoto te vea así…

—¡Mamá! —sentí como se subía el hormigueo hasta mi nariz y mi corazón funcionaba con más fuerza, mis ojos se abrían con exageración, también mis mejillas coloradas como un tomate y la risa de mamá me hizo sonreír—. Ojala yo pudiera decirte que Yamato te verá así y te pusieras colorada pero ya no funciona con ustedes.

—Hay muchas formas para que funcione, Tsuki —me respondió entre carcajadas.

Entre Kaede y mamá me dejaron como nueva, me adentré al salón acompañada de mi mejor amiga, el vestido verde menta de Kaede tenía corte de princesa que la hacía lucir sencillamente preciosa y el cabello rojizo cayendo hasta sus hombros en puntas con bucles suaves como los de su madre.

—Tsuki, los chicos te están esperando, a ti también Kaede —anunció Hayley acompañada de Sousuke, su novio.

Los cuatro atravesamos a la multitud que bailaba entusiasmada, las parejas de amigos besándose y otras cosas melosas, a veces me sentía estúpida por no poder compartir ratos así con mi chico ya que ambos éramos demasiado tímidos, hasta besarnos de despedida era costoso e implicaba mucho esfuerzo. Seguro quien nos viera pensaría que somos los mejores amigos, no es que no lo fuéramos, porque lo éramos, pero en realidad llevábamos una relación de casi un año y siempre nos faltaba esa chispa que yo veía en mamá y papá, en Sou y Hayles, en Aoi y Sakura, incluso en Kaede y Kouta, pero jamás en mí misma y Makoto.

Llegamos tras bambalinas y allí estaban todos los del grupo, aunque también Adam y Andy, que no cumplían ninguna función enorme. Makoto se acercó a mí y me entregó mi guitarra ya afinada por él mismo.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó mi novio.

—Nací lista.

Kazetzuga tomó las baquetas y arregló el pedal en su lugar igual que yo el mío, Kaede estiró sus dedos y los puso en la posición que correspondía, Makoto también estaba listo para hacer el mismo show de siempre, saltando y moviendo la melena que tenía en esa cabezota. Sonreí y comencé a cantar impresionada de toda la gente que había. La canción que tocamos era del grupo de mi padre y la letra también originaria suya, pero con unos pequeños arreglos hechos por su primogénita.

Pude verlos a ambos, a mamá y papá desde el escenario. También a las demás parejas mientras mi rostro dejaba la sonrisa del inicio de la canción y aparecía una angustia más interna que externa pero al parecer todos notaron, incluyéndolo a _él_.

—¡Gracias, espero que sus esfuerzos den frutos! ¡Felicidades graduados! Somos los Young Aliens.

Salí corriendo del escenario, abajo solamente encontré a mi madre con una sonrisa y un abrazo preparado para mí, adoraba esa forma de demostrarme protección. Entonces le dije lo que ya había pensado más de una vez, y que había tomado mi primera decisión sin consultársela:

—Es hora de hablar con Makoto —respingué mi nariz y me repetí a mí misma no llorar, él bajó del escenario también con una cara de preocupación que yo hubiera notado a un millón de kilómetros.

Mamá me hizo sonreír de nuevo —Da grandes pasos y llegarás demasiado lejos, da pequeños e irás segura. _Conquista tus metas, un paso a la vez_. Te amo Tsuki —se despidió con un beso en la frente y un pequeño saludo con la mano al novio de su hija.

—Te amo también, mamá.

Me volteé para mirar al chico que robaba mis sueños, Makoto era el muchacho más hermoso que había conocido, desde su cabello despeinado que caía a los lados y se levantaba arriba hasta sus ojos chocolates que cambiaban mi corazón de un segundo a otro, sus brazos bien formados y sus sonrisas como un sol naciente. ¡Que mirada tan ardiente tenía él! Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tímido? ¿Tan difícil era demostrar un poco más de cariño sólo hoy?

—Tsu —amaba cuando me llamaba así—, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes tensa por algo?

Y él me conocía tan bien…

—De hecho sí… Mak, somos tú y yo —supuse que él captó a dónde me estaba yendo y a qué parte del "tú y yo" me refería porque abrió los ojos y me miró como jamás me había mirado. Yo bajé la cabeza, también me quitaba crédito por ser igual de tímida—. Creo que… Makoto te amo, eres todo lo que soñé desde siempre, pero…

No me dio tiempo de decir algo más porque sus labios sellaron los míos ése milisegundo, aunque estuviéramos solos y no era lo que había imaginado que él haría, mi mundo se detuvo como cada vez que lo hacía, una, dos veces por semana pero ése era mi momento preferido. Cuando sentía que mi corazón se nivelaba en otro grado y se desviaba del eje de la Tierra.

—Tsuki, yo sé que no he sido el mejor novio del mundo pero —¡ay vamos! ambos odiábamos los _pero_—, pero quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante que tengo, ¿sabes cuántas veces pienso en ti cada día? ¿Y las noches qué? Tsuki Ishida… me cuesta tanto demostrar los sentimientos que…

Me di cuenta que no podía luchar con esto, que esos detalles, las palabras que recibía de a ratitos era una de las tantas cosas que me gustaban de él y me hacían amarlo cada instante más. Otra cosa que me preocupaba de graduarme era él, eso, no poder verlo todos los días en la escuela mientras los profesores lo reprendían por llegar tarde, que me defendiera cuando me llamaran "rubia pintada", o que simplemente estuviera allí molestando a Adam y se golpearan como buenos amigos que eran.

Sí, extrañaría no verlo siempre pero en su corazón —y ahora me lo demostraba— iba a ser capaz de amarme aunque pasaran mil años. Yo era parte de él y él parte de mí, éramos uno y mi charla de "quiero que me demuestres más amor" no tenía sentido, porque de todas maneras hay muchas formas de demostrar el amor.

Eso lo aprendí de mamá.

Y lo confirmé con Makoto.

—Ya, está bien —dije—. Lo siento, soy estúpida por querer algo que no voy a conseguir, soy boba por jamás estar contenta con lo que tengo y siempre querer mejorarlas.

—Si quieres mejorar algo de nuestra relación entonces dímelo, no te quedes callada o pensaré que no confías en mí —él tomó mis manos y las sostuvo con las suyas, al igual que su mirada sostenía la mía, esperando escuchar mis peticiones para que él las volviera realidad.

Esa era la primera vez que nos mirábamos tanto sin avergonzarnos.

—Besos.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero… un buen beso —sentí como me ponía más colorada y apenada pero aún así quise aguantar sus ojos con los míos, pero él bajó la mirada y soltó mis manos. Me maldije a mí misma por boca floja y arruinar el precioso momento.

Mamá tenía razón, no podía dar pasos demasiado grandes porque llegaría lejos… sí, pero a donde no quería llegar. ¿Y los pasos pequeños qué? No me gustaban y hacía lo posible por evitarlos; estaba ciega por la estúpida idea de un beso apasionado porque tenía diecisiete años y mi novio nunca me había dado alguno, sólo los típicos toques que me ponían como mariposa a revolotear de felicidad por ahí.

Pero no. Tenía que ser codiciosa y querer lo que todos poseían y yo no podía tener.

No podía quedarme tranquila. Tenía que abrir la boca y dañar la relación.

Que se sintiera obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Y yo no quería que él se sintiera así.

Makoto me abrazó con fuerza y yo lloré en su hombro esperando recibir esa palabra que ninguna chica quería escuchar ni en su graduación ni ningún otro día, pero ya estaba predispuesta a ella de todas formas. Había llorado demasiado en el día, mi madre también, me enfrentaba a dos cambios… a estar en la universidad y a vivir a partir de hoy sin ver a mi novio, digo, si es que luego de esto seguíamos siendo _algo_.

Respiré profundo y las lágrimas dejaron de salir, con una fuerza de voluntad descomunal me detuve a mí misma. Yo podía soportarlo porque él igual seguiría siendo mi héroe, igual lo amaría como a nadie, de todas formas soñaría con sus labios junto a los míos por más de cinco segundos, ése instante que al parecer no ocurriría.

Me alejó, volvió a acercarse y esta vez pasó. Me tomó el rostro con sus manos y acercó sus labios a los míos con lentitud, abrí un poco la boca y entonces aquel mundo se volvió insignificante y ahora volaba con él hacia otra parte, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno ¿Qué importaba? Lo único con lógica es que estaba con él. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello aún liso y las mías se encadenaron a su cuello, amarrada por el resto de la eternidad como soñaba cada noche.

Él se alejó muy sonrojado, como nunca lo había visto.

—Wao —su respiración era tan acelerada como la mía y yo simplemente no podía salir de la impresión. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer _eso_?—. Eso fue…

Ambos nos reímos histéricamente y chocamos los cinco, a veces pensaba que mi lado masculino salía con demasiado recurrencia, hasta con un vestido rosa puesto y en los peores momentos pero debía aceptar mis arranques, porque ésa era yo y eso era lo que gustaba a Makoto. Luego de la vergüenza y él me ofreció su mano para llevarme a bailar, acepté gustosa y nos encaminamos hacia la pista de baile entrando a ese círculo de parejas románticas.

La música iba lenta, dejé ambas manos reposando en sus hombros mientras las suyas me rodeaban la cintura; no sabía qué tantas cosas se podían aprender en un día, en mi día aprendí más de 10, sino es que me olvidaba de algunas que quedarían en mi subconsciente.

Mis padres siempre estarían conmigo. Yo siempre estaría con ellos. Avanzar no era abandonar a los demás… sí, lo académico también estaba metido en esto, estaba orgullosa de ser la capitana del equipo de voleibol, de tener una banda de rock bien conocida en toda Odaiba y de guardar las mejores calificaciones para ser casi una nerd. Más aun, tener un novio comprensivo capaz de intentarlo todo por mí, y también que era el más hermoso de todos. Son valores que puedo decir que acabo de recordar pero que en realidad ya había aprendido hace mucho.

Mi madre, Sora, era la mujer más amable, dulce y fuerte que llegaría a conocer. Ahora me daba cuenta cuánto podíamos parecernos, cuantas veces ella me lo repitió, y cuantas veces me tuvo que dejar cometer errores para aprender de ellos, aunque siempre regresaba a consolarme como mujer preocupada que era, no significaba un adiós, no simbolizaba un hasta luego, todos quedarían en mi corazón. Algunos con más fuerza que otros… pero estarían de todas formas.

No era el final para nada. Aquí comenzaba mi libertad pero con todos los recuerdos vividos en mi mente. La libertad plena de una joven adulta. Se escuchaba tan genial: **Joven Adulta**. Mi metamorfosis estaba completa y ahora podía volar por el prado de la vida con todos los colores brillantes en mis alas.

—¿Te dije que te ves hermosa? —preguntó Makoto sacándome de mi nube de pensamientos infantiles.

—Hoy no —respondí con picardía.

—Eres preciosa —susurró en mi oído activando todos mis sentidos y mi risa de timidez, mi chico, a quien le entregaba mi corazón con todos mis recuerdos—. Te amo, Tsu.

—Y yo a ti, Mako.

Nos quedamos abrazados y bailando; internamente debía agradecer a quien no me había dejado en ningún momento y siempre sombreó mi caminar. No importaba qué tanto confiara en los demás, sabía que no había amor más valioso que el de una madre y no tenía dudas al decir que Sora me protegería por siempre, aquí o allá. Bailando con papá o no. Nuestras vidas estrían conectadas por siempre… Incluso cuando naciera mi empresa automotriz…

_Gracias mami…_ _Por enseñarme a amarme a mí misma y a decidir lo mejor. Ojala pueda ser alguien como tú al crecer. Ésta es la mejor herencia que puedes dejarme, la sabiduría de una mujer y la fuerza en nuestras palabras y pensamientos._

La música cambió a una más movida y pude despegarme de Makoto, danzamos entre risas como siempre lo hacíamos bromeando, aunque esta vez era en serio y estábamos en una verdadera pista de baile mas no en mi habitación a las 6.00 pm con el pequeño estereo escuchando _NeverShoutNever!_ Sabía que era una muchacha plena, capaz de querer y amar pero… ¿Qué era el amor? No lo sabía; pero fuera lo que fuera sabía que tendría a más de una persona para ayudarme a encontrarle el significado correcto y me regalarían más de una sonrisa en el proceso.

**Notas de Autora.**

¿Matadas? ¿Patadas? ¿Tortazo? ¿Tomatazo? ¿Truchazos? ¿Zapatazos? ¿Cocadas? Vale, sé que en lo último me desvié un poquito de la trama, pero quería demostrar el parecido que tenían las vidas de ambas mujeres. Eh… pasando todo eso creo que el fic no ha sido mi _súper obra_ como la esperaba, ni siquiera era la idea original pero sentí el impulso de narrar como Tsuki y que tuviera una relación con el hijo de Tai, no lo sé, creo que es algo que debe pasar por ley. Y la verdad, esta mañana la leí (ya estaba escrita hace algunos días) y me hizo sentir mejor, por lo que decidí que no podía quedarse más en mi computadora y debía salir a la luz.

El punto era explicar todas las sensaciones que una chica o chico pueden sentir cuando se acaba esa etapa académica, como queda una alegría interna y la nostalgia plantada.

Para aclarar más o menos el asunto de los hijos de los elegidos, pongo la lista de sus padres y las edades.

Tsuki. 17 años (Sora & Matt)

Kyuzo. 14 años (Sora & Matt)

Makoto. 17 años (Taichi)

Andy. 17 años (Mimi)

Sakura. 20 años (Miyako & Ken)

Kouta. 16 años (Miyako & Ken)

Adam. 18 años (Joe)

Hayley. 17 años (Cody)

Kaede. 15 años (Koushiro)

Kazetsuga. 18 años (Takeru & Catherine) *

Aoi. 19 años (Hikari & Wallace) *

Sousuke. 18 años (Daisuke)

*ambas historias se explican en _Real Thing_. Lamento mi tardanza con ése fic. Si tienen algunas dudas no teman por preguntar, con todo gusto les explico mejor. Por cierto, si por casualidad en algún otro fic llego a mencionar a los hijos de los digielegidos, serán estos mismos nombres… para no enredarnos tanto.

_.Descarga emocional_.

Si bien tenía preparado subir el fic hoy pues se supone que hoy me graduaba. Lamentablemente (muy lamentablemente…) no fue así y fue cambiada de fecha. Para mí implica más que un cambio de fecha, y aún así no iba a suspender la publicación de "_Hey Moon_". Me di cuenta, en estos días que pasaron, que a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios, que la vida esta hecha eso; les debo a mis amigos subirme el ánimo de nuevo para poder actualizar, en serio que estaba aplastada y ahora me la paso sonriendo y bromeando como antes. Esta es Rose, la muchacha fuerte y alegre por naturaleza que le escupe en la cara a la vida (¿?) Mis locuras no son temporales.

Sinceramente sigo creyendo que los algunos sueños no se pueden cumplir, y que la vida es otro sueño y a como sea te toca vivirlo. Como ya dije antes en otro de mi fics, la vida para mí es un juego con muchas reglas que nadie nunca las logra aprender todas. No se preocupen, soy rara en serio xD pienso muy, **muy** infantilmente y no suele llegarle suficiente oxígeno a la oveja que hay mi cerebro.

Espero que dejen muchos **Reviews**. Gracias por leer, aunque también me gustaría que le dieras al botón que dice **GO**! Entonces harías de mi día un pastelito y yo haré el tuyo un caramelo si te canto _Awake and Alive_. Feliz día a todos.

Pd. "_Porque la vida es un trampolín, la gravedad nos hace caer pero al bajar y elevarnos de nuevo, llegamos más alto y con más fuerza_." Les juro que amé esa frase, y también confirmé que es totalmente cierta. Ojala alguien más se sienta identificado.

Disculpen de nuevo mis notas Jumbo, no puedo evitarlo. Besos.

Rose.


End file.
